Continuing My Work
by xxThornxx
Summary: Albus Dumbledore isn't all he appears to be. Aged,he lacks the capability to fulfill the ambitions he once chased. Feeling he can't leave the world without knowing his dreams will be fulfilled,he takes Harry on as his fledgling.Dark!Dumbledore,Harry,HONKS
1. Continuing my Work

So here it is, my own HP story.

I don't own Harry potter.

Chapter 1: What the HELL just happened?

Albus Dumbledore sat in a darkend room staring into a crystal ball, ghostly illuminations rising from it. Seer's we not the only magical people in the world to use the artifact to peer into the unknown...

What he looked at in the ball was a scrawny boy of soon-to-be 15 he was obviously malnourished but aside from that fact there were many other noticible characteristics about the boy. The shaggy black hair for one, the remarkable lightning bolt shapped scar that sat upon his forehead, but perhaps the most noticible and indeed maybe even the easiest thing about him to overlook was his eyes. Bright, luminous, emerald eyes.

It is not a well known fact that a wizards eyes are an excellent measure of his or her power. This boys eyes were perhaps one of the most promising sets in wizarding history.

Some called them "Windows to the soul"... Dumbledore likend them to "Mirrors of power".

The aged sorcerer sighed and stood up. Plans had to be set into action. Things were getting far too out of hand and he was getting far too old to deal with them the way he had before.

It was time for someone to continue his work, and his crystal ball held the image of the one he had qualified to do it.

Harry Potter.

-----------------------

Said wizard sat glummly in his room. This whole summer, as far as he could tell, was absurd.

Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in recent history had risen once more and what was he doing? Scrounging for news papers and stealing looks at the news on the television whenever he could. Not that he didn't want to take a more active role in helping fight the Dark Lord, he wasn't allowed really. During his summers he had to live with his relatives, the Dursley's, who completly and utterly blocked him from the magical world.

As far as he could tell, Voldemort was sitting on his ass doing plenty of nothing.

Which had him frustrated to no end.

Even if the Dark Lord had been doing things exclusivley in the wizarding world, Harry wouldn't know.

Why is that?

Because his friends hadn't owled him. All they had sent were little vague messages that only served to piss the young magician off.

Things such as

"Dear Harry,

Were not allowed to say too much but I hope your doing ok.

Sincerly,

Ron"

It really made him wonder why they put forth the effort. And what was all that rubbish about not being allowed to say much. Even if he wasn't allowed to tell them anything, he would've done it anyway.

Frustrated with the way things were working out, Harry decided to go for a walk, snatching his wand from his bed post on the way out.

Stepping into the cool night air, Harry let out a more relieved sigh. It felt good out in the open, not cooped up in his room on Privet Drive. He mulled things over in his mind as he walked down the quiet road, street lights dimly lighting him and the rest of the street. He was starting to like things better when it was dark. No one is usually around to bug him, it's quiet, it's cooler, and gave him more room to think.

He didn't particularlly think about anything specific, he just...thought. Thought about Hogwarts, thought about Voldemort, thought about what might be for lunch, thought if he would get to eat said lunch, and heaven forbid, he thought of girls. Ofcourse he had thought about getting stronger to face Voldemort, how could he not have, but it's not like he could just hop on the Knight bus, take a trip to Gringotts, withdraw several million galleons and take a dandy of a trip through Diagon and Knockturn Alley. Dumbledore and the ministry would be quick to pick up on that.

He could alway's pick up some extras the next time he went to Diagon Alley, it was only about a month away anyway.

It was about a mile down the road he noticed two things about his current position that he didn't quite feel comfortable with. One, Dudley and his gang were in the park, not a football field away. Two, there was a pair of damp foot prints next to him that followed him whenever he walked. The problem was that Dudley and his friends didn't seem exactly sober and that a magical stalker wasn't exactly something he needed, let alone infront of muggles like Dudley. He needed to do something...

The wizard behind him could be a death eater and he didn't want more blood on his hands, even if it was people he didn't like. What else was there to do but make an encounter with the wizard?

He turned around and headed back towards the Dursley's when he felt an unexplainable chill in the air around him. A chill that he recognized all too well.

Fuck.

As if this stalker wasn't enough, Dudley was heading home also, and by the feel of things a Dementor was near. When did it end?

He caught a glimpse of the foul creature as it made a pass around a street lamp and he found his mood replaced by a distinct disgust of the hooded monster. His upper lip curled as he reached for his wand, but he was fast interuppted by his stalker, a girl if he judged by the voice shouted

"**_EXPECTO PATRONUM"_**

A large silver dog leapt at the dementor and tugged at it's cloak with it's jagged teeth. The dark creature tugged free of the dog and fled.

Harry was right when he assumed his stalker was a girl. She was of average height with bubble gum pink hair and shiny blue eyes. Harry could only think of one word to describe her.

Cute.

He suddenly wasn't that annoyed or offended this witch was stalking him. He was actually rather flattered. But now wasn't the time to let on that he was attracted to her. He acted upon this thought by levelling his wand at her.

"Who are you?" He asked curtly.

"Wotcher Harry!" was the reply. Harry could only raise his eyebrow. "Names Tonks...mind takin' yer wand away from my face?"

"Sure, right after you tell me why you've been following me since I left my house."

"Umm...I guess I hafta tell ya since ya already found me out...Bugger...he said not to let you find me." Tonks said, looking down and shuffling her feet.

"Who said not to let you find me?" Harry demanded.

"Dumbledore. Said ya might bump into this trouble over the summer, so me n' some others are takin' shifts guardin' ya. Looks like it was worth it too. Dammit...now that ya found me I gotta send up the signel. Hold up, kay?"

Harry didn't reply, he stood there and processed what she had said word by word. Finally it worked it's way through.

"Dumbledore's been having me followed?"

"Nah...well...yea...Sorta...more guarded than followed, were not exactly changin' skivvies with you in the morning." And with that Tonks sent up a flare of bright red sparks into the sky.

"The others should be here in a bit, and don't ask any more questions, we gotta get to head quarters quick."

"Head quarters?" Harry asked, confused. This whole thing was going way too fast for him.

Several cracks resounded through the air around them and Harry found himself next to the real Mad-Eye Moody and his ex-teacher Remus Lupin.

"C'mon Potter, no time to chat and have tea, gotta get goin. Remus will take care of your belongings and let you relatives know whats happenin'." And with that Moody took a hold of Harry's hand and apparated away.

-----------------------------

Harry reappeared in quite possibly the dankest, darkest, dirtiest place he had ever been in, and thats including the cupboard under the stairs. As he looked around he took in the troll foot umbrella stand and the House Elf heads placed upon the wall. What the hell were they doing in a place like this, if he had to guess he'd say they were standing in the middle Lord Voldemorts welcome room.

"Professor...Where the He-" But he was cut off by a mane of red hair with arms enveloping him.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried when we heard that the emeregency sparks had been set up, I'm so glad to see your safe!" That could only be the Weasley Matriarch, Molly Weasley, the woman Harry him self counted the closest thing he had to a mother.

"Happy to see you Harry, we were worried..." Said Arthur Weasley, patting Harry on the shoulder.

When he and the others were done saying their hello's and how-you-do's to each other Harry asked

"So...Where are we?"

"Ah, I beleive that is my question to answer." Came a rugged, scratchy voice from the doorway. "I welcome you, Harry, to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, his recent annoyance and frustration gone for the moment.

"I apologize, the house isn't exactly up to snuff."

Harry laughed as he took in the ancient house of the Black family. Finally Sirius offered to take Harry to his room.

"Hermione and Ron are waiting to see you. I dare say they'll be happy to see you!" Sirius said, his barking laughter at the end.

"Oh I bet." Harry started sarcastically "They sure had enough to say over the summer."

"Bah, It couldn't be helped Harry, Mad-Eye has been screening the mail, each and every peice, y'know how paranoid the coot is." And with that he patted Harry on the back and walked down the stairs.


	2. Of Books and Breakfasts

Harry walked into the room where his best friends were and was almost instantly enveloped in a hug. This procedure seemed to be developing into a trend. He gave Hermione a small pat on the back before pushing her off him and shook hands with Ron.

"So...Sirius told me Moody's been screening the mail. So tell me whats been happening."

"That's the thing mate. They haven't told us anything!." Replied Ron.

"You had to have over heard something though."

"Not that we were supposed to." said Hermione, glaring over at Ron.

"Don't act like you weren't curious! Anyway, that's beside the point. Fred and George invented these things called 'extendable ears'. They let you hear all sorts of things. The Order found out though, so we hardly hear anything anymore." answered Ron.

"Everyone keeps talking about this Order and I don't have the slightest clue ast to what it is!" Harry exclaimed.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards founded by Dumbledore dedicated to stopping Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"Right then. So what did you guys hear?"

"Not much mate, not with Moody and mum checking for the ears now. All that we've heard is some talk about a weapon of some sorts and that some of the Order are guarding it." said Ron.

"Why aren't we using this weapon? Why are we sitting around guarding a weapon when we could be using it to stop Voldemort right now?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Because, Mr.Potter. That weapon is not yet fit for use. It must be carefully guarded until the proper time."

The owner of the voice had twinkling blue eyes and a beard that reached his waist. It was none other that Albus Dumbledore.

"What exactly is the weapon sir?" Harry inquired.

"All things will be revealed in time Harry." Mysteriously replied the old sage.

Harry, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione talked for a bit about how the summer had gone and how and why the rules were so tight when Dumbledore gave a small cough, as if to get the teenagers attention.

"Harry, may I speak to you alone for a moment or two?" It wasn't so much a request as it was a soft command.

"Of course Head Master."

The two walked the dark, sullen halls of Black Manor in silence for some time before Harry asked

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?"

"Dark days approach us Harry. With Voldemort resurrected I very much fear for your well being, indeed, your life. Therefore Harry I would ask that you allow me to tutor you in defensive and offensive magics, and a number of other arts that will protect you from the Dark Lord."

Harry stood with his mouth agape. It was an opportunity that he had only dreamed of, an opportunity many would kill for.

"O-Ofcourse sir! It would be an honor!."

"Excellent. The mean time I suggest you begin reading this." Dumbledore handed Harry a thick, dark, battered tome. "You should read a little at a time before you go to sleep each night."

Harry laid down in his bed that night, anxiously staring at the book in front of him. He unbound it and opened it carefully. There was nothing on the page, then, slowly, words appeared.

_Welcome Harold James Potter, I was told you would be visiting me soon. However, I didn't think you would arrive quite so promptly. Shall we call this a Gryffindor show of bravery?_

_Or maybe…_

_A true show of a Slytherins ambition for power?_

Harry sighed. He had seen what talking books could do in the past and understandably did he only write back with some hesitation.

_A Gryffindor show of bravery, I assure you. Now, you know my name, what should I call you?_

_A show of bravery then? We shall see if that holds true as you continue. As for my name, you can call me Alfred Windleforth Grindlewald._

Harry stared at the book in shock. If there was one thing he had learned from History of Magic, it was the man known as Dark Lord Grindlewald that remained the only historic figure that interested him. It was said that he wielded a power equal to Dumbledore and possessed just as much cunning. People said that Voldemort was the darkest wizard in a century, and perhaps in terms of power, he was, but when it came to tactics and cruelty Grindlewald held the title of the truly darkest.

_You're probably wondering why Albus gave you this book aren't you Mr. Potter. There is much knowledge one can gleam from his enemies and being in the condition I am, I am not presented with the choice of sharing with you my knowledge. _

Harry stared at the book, eyes wide. The book form of the darkest lord to ever grace the magical world was offering him all his knowledge, not only that, but he was also going to start training with the only wizard to best him, Albus Dumbledore.

_If you are as obligated to share your self with me as you say, tell me, how did you come to be this book? _Harry asked.

_You lack any and all creativity Mr. Potter- something I will have to remedy. However, if you must know, before he destroyed me, Albus extracted all my memories and placed them within this text. I assure you it is a most humiliating position._

Harry blinked. He honestly hadn't expected the book to answer, at least not so completely. He had expected a riddle or cryptic answer like Dumbledore would give.

_But alas Mr. Potter, an introduction is all we have time for tonight. I suggest you turn in for a good night's rest. You'll be needing it._

_Wait!_ Harry scribbled hurriedly_ I'm not done yet!_

_Words of a Gryffindor, brave enough talk to a Dark Lord? Or again perhaps Mr. Potter, ambition to learn the darkest secrets ever held by man, worthy only of a true Slytherin. Time shall tell Mr. Potter… Until tomorrow, I bid you adieu. _

Harry tried over and over to get the book to respond again, but it made no shows of replying to the young wizard.

So, troubled by the book's words or bravery and ambition, Harry dozed off to sleep.

Harry woke the next morning, the book beside him. Noticing Ron was still sleeping, he hid it underneath his bed and walked down the stairs for breakfast. Dumbledore and Sirius were already there.

"Morning Harry!" Came his Godfathers rasping voice.

"Me and Albus were just talking about the training he's set up for you. Your in for a hell of a work out kid…But you'll be needing it now. He's allowed me to do a bit of training with you myself though. Being a Black, I am, ashamedly, well versed on the blackest of the Dark Arts. You'll need to be able to recognize and block each one."

Sirius grinned at Harry and he thought that Sirius might actually be looking forward to casting the spells at him.

"But what about the laws on underage magic?" Harry asked.

"Such laws are incredibly easy to elude Mr. Potter. The law works by sensing how many magical are supposed to be in the area and who they are. Should you cast magic here, the ministry would merely think it a witch or wizard within the neighborhood."

Harry grinned "So that means…"

"You can cast all the magic you want here kiddo. You're free to cast to hearts content without so much as a hoot from the ministry."

"After lunch, Harry, I ask that you prepare for a trip to Diagon Alley, we have a few things to pick up for your training. Until then, you're free to do as you please."

Well that's chapter two. I realize it's not long, but I just couldn't get out the opening conversation with Grindlewald the way I wanted it. It still doesn't read right to me. This entire chapter doesn't really. I'll try and make the next chapter at least 2000 words. Until then, enjoy this nice little humor piece I almost put in.

Harry stared at the book, eyes wide. The book form of the darkest lord to ever grace the magical world was offering him all his knowledge, not only that, but he was also going to start training with the only wizard to best him, Albus Dumbledore.

_If you are as obligated to share your self with me as you say, tell me, boxers or breifs?_

_You lack any and all creativity Mr.Potter. Something I will have to remedy. However, if you must know, boxers._


	3. Principles of Punishment

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Continue My Work: Chapter 3**

The first training session with Sirius left Harry a little more than wanting. A few cutting curses were fine and all but they didn't exactly strike Harry as "the blackest of the Dark Arts". He wanted more, sure he enjoyed the time he got with his Godfather but after what happened last year he wanted to _hurt_ the Death Eaters. Not so much for Cedric though, but for the pain and humiliation they put him through. He had never endured such frustration, helplessness, pain, and anger before. They would pay for crossing him. Dearly.

Such thoughts were uncharacteristic of him he knew, but he couldn't help it. It just…well…it pissed him off, and he only got angrier each time he thought of it. He was growing tired of being the perfect boy scout hero, always doing the exactly right things and never crossing the moral boundary, never allowing himself to indulge in temptations the other students took part in.

More and more he was starting to think those times were over. With this new training he doubted he'd be launching many more stunners or disarmers at Voldemort or the Death Eaters…Or at least not ones that wouldn't draw blood or cause severe side effects.

Later that day he proceeded to Dumbledores training. This, he found out, was far more challenging than Sirius'. The moment Harry walked in a blue beam flew from Dumbledore and cut Harry across the cheek.

"I seem to recall, Harry, that you learned how to block that earlier today. Why didn't you?" The sage asked.

"I didn't even hear you say the incantation, how would've I known to block it?" Harry asked in return.

"That's because I didn't say the incantation Harry. And you should've known to block it because you've seen the curse numerous times by now."

"But how did you cast without speaking the incantation? All the professors have taught us to say the words!"

"This, Harry, is a lesson started in sixth year that many never complete in life. Speechless spell casting is an advanced art that takes concentration which many lack. Incantations merely improve the results of spells of those who are not sure of themselves and the spell they're casting." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded as he took it all in.

"It makes sense. What's the sense of dueling or fighting with someone if you're shouting out your next move? It gives your opponent more than enough time to think of a counter."

Dumbledore smiled "Very good Harry. As we've already said, spells can be cast wordlessly. Can you guess another strategy for dueling?"

Dumbledore sat back seemingly relaxed and patient while Harry pondered his answer.

_Lets see…if spells can be cast without verbal incantation, what's another strategy of casting? I suppose…That's it!_

"You could cast the spell while speaking an incorrect incantation to fool your opponent!"

Dumbledore chuckled "Amazing Harry, your picking up this up at an incredible rate. You will truly be a force to reckon with when your training is complete. Now, on with business. I want you to start wordlessly casting this spell your most comfortable with. I don't expect immediate results but I do want you to keep practicing. Now begin."

Harry spent the next several hours attempting various spells from his small arsenal of spells wordlessly but achieved only small results, usually far weaker versions of the normal spells.

"I am indeed impressed Harry! Your showing a natural skill in wordless casting. I want you to continue these practices regularly throughout your day and perhaps consulting our…mutual friend on the matter."

"Headmaster…there's something I've been meaning to ask you about him. Was he… Well was Grindlewald really evil? I've talked to him some and well…He honestly doesn't seem that bad."

"That is indeed a touchy subject Mr. Potter. Truly there are no real lines between evil and good, light and dark. One could say that really there are only ideals and those that are willing to do whatever it takes to make those ideals reality. I imagine I was quite the evil character to Grindlewald and his men. It just depends on what your willing to do Harry. Indeed, I seem to remember Tom's philophsy as-"

"There is only power and those strong enough to pursue it." Harry finished.

"Yes…And looking back on it…Mr. Riddle is not that far off I suppose. It's just that our ideals differentiate from his and so we must protect out own."

Harry had a look of deep thought on his face "Thank you Headmaster…I think I'll go to bed now…"

Dumbledore only smiled and bade him goodnight.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry lay on his bed staring blankly at the cover of the tome that held the dark lord Grindlewald within. Slowly he opened the tome and at once words graced its page.

"_Well, if it isn't my brave, cunning, ambitious little Slythindor? What brings you to these dusty old pages this time of the night?"_

Harry couldn't help but chuckle but still sighed. After the way he had been thinking lately, maybe Grindlewald was right…

"_I can sense it in you Harry Potter…a burning desire to enact revenge, to see those who wronged you hurt, utterly humiliated. You **know **I can help, that I can teach you how to appease your darkest temptations. I can teach you strength!"_

Harry sat looking at the pages, a battle clearly waging within his mind. He wanted it so bad, wanted to hurt them…But could he? Could he betray his friends to destroy the ones that had done so much wrong to him?

_Is it even their business? What I do to my enemies is my own right…do they really get a say on whether I torture my torturers? _

"No." He whispered to himself. Then he wrote two words on the page.

"_Teach me."_

"_Very good Mr. Potter, Very good. Tell me then, what did you learn today?"_

"_A cutting hex from Sirius and I started casting without incantation with Dumbledore."_

"_A very good start indeed. There are many darker modifications to the cutting hex and since your learning nonverbal spell casting I'm not even going to bother teaching you the incantation, nor the correct wand movements. What I want you to do is just vividly imagine the modifications I tell you."_

"_Why no wand movements?" _Harry asked.

"_Because those, like incantations, are only crutches for you to cast your spell with, and with any advanced opponent a wand movement is as loud a warning as an incantation. Now Harry, imagine the cutting hex you learned today, this time though I want you to imagine it horizontally, a little more width to the hex and sharper."_

"_But that could be-"_

"_Instant death if used on the correct part of the body and indeed you could use it in more places to give you advantage, cut a tendon here, a muscle there. Soon you would have a incapacitated opponent, completely at your mercy." _

Harry grinned. He was getting the feeling he would be able to satisfy his revenge completely with this book. But another thought entered his mind, why stop with his revenge? Didn't his revenge reach so much farther than just the Death Eaters and Voldemort? There was the Daily Prophet, the people of the Wizarding World, for making such a fool of him and Dumbledore when they were only trying to warn them of the truth. Couldn't he do so much more with this book?

He shook his head. No. He would destroy the Death Eaters and Voldemort and be done. He would leave it at that and be done with Grindlewald.

"_Harry, I want you to practice casting without movement along with your nonverbal spell casting exercises you learned from Albus. Tomorrow night take me and find some place isolated and we will truly begin your tutelage. For now, goodbye." _

_-----------------------------------------_

Harry woke up the next morning far happier than he had been the whole summer. He felt like he was getting somewhere, like finally, something was going to be done. He whistled a happy tune as he walked down the stairs to get breakfast.

"Well someone seems to be in a good mood this morning, about time too!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

Harry merely grinned and sat down at the table "What's for breakfast this morning Mrs. Weasley?"

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes!"

Harry began to stack his plate with food as Tonks sat down next to him, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Morning Tonks. You look good for someone so tired." Harry said casually, he thought he heard Tonks mutter something about morphing but couldn't quite understand her.

Sirius was the next to sit at the table, grinning wolfishly at Harry.

"I understand that Dumbledore started you on inverbal incantations Harry. We'll work on our Dar-" He stopped himself, looking uneasily at Molly."training with that from now on. Be in the basement training room at oh...say 2:00. Ok?"

Harry nodded and continued eating. So his training in the Dark Arts was being kept under wraps. He supposed it was a good thing, he knew the others would incessantly bitch and moan at him if they knew.

----------------------------

As 2:00 rolled around Harry found himself in the basement, Sirius standing across from him. Instead of saying anything Sirius fllicked his wand at Harry. Harry found himself floating upwards in extreme pain. The spell Sirius had sent Harrys way was sickly red and seemed to peirce his skin, though rathe shallowly.

"This, Harry, is the Peirceing Hook Curse. As you can feel, the spell has penetrated your skin and has hooked its self into you, allowing me to move you as I wish, at only the expense of your pain." and with that, Sirius let Harry go. Harry collapsed to the floor, panting as a little blood fell from his stomache.

"As you can imagine Harry, the spell would be far more painful if I had, say, drove it into your liver, or perhaps a lung?" He then casted a minor healing charm on Harry. "The only counter curse for this is a concentration of your own magic to throw the curse off, much like the mind to the Imperius."

As Harry got up, he spoke "I think I understand. Now let me have a hand at it." And it was with a grin Harry casted the curse on Sirius who's eyes closed with the expectation of pain.

------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledores training had gone much the same as the night before, only Harry had expected the the spell he had just learned to be thrown at him, and had batted it away with a burst of magic before it had even reached him.

Later, Harry stood in the Black garden the book open before him.

Words flashed across the book.

_Let's begin my apprentice, and you shall learn to exact the pain you wish to upon your foes._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As per usual gimme some advice and what not. I'll update sometime. I don't really stay on a schedule as you might've guessed. I just write when I get little ideas and add them bit by bit.


End file.
